


初

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: HIGH&LOW衍生架空
Relationships: Kain | Nikaido/Takeshi, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. 初(一)

隔着几道墙，Takeshi在厨房也听见了大门外摁密码锁的声音。他急急忙忙调好了小火，拿着汤勺就跑了出去。到了玄关，却在隔着来人五米外猛然停住了，不肯靠近。

皮鞋拎着甩进鞋柜，二阶堂站起身来的过程里眉头紧锁，沉郁着脸色，那番不苟言笑的严肃模样，像是今天又经历了什么天大的困难事。

他随意丢了公文包，松了松领带，极其烦躁。Takeshi还在原地不动，男人便挑了挑眉，不太满意。

可最后他仍然大步上前，没几下就来到Takeshi跟前，随即俯身将小个头的男孩拥进了怀。满足于Takeshi颈间熟悉安心的气味，男人长长地舒了口气。

这拥抱却只持续了几秒钟，时间还不足以让Takeshi收起习惯性的怯弱和警惕接着反应过来，二阶堂便松开了浑身僵硬的他。

他绕过Takeshi，然后笑了声。“怎么，连句‘欢迎回家’都不会说了？”二阶堂边脱西装边说着，没忘记掏出烟盒子才把外套丢到了沙发一角。

“等等晚餐就好了。”Takeshi快速眨了眨眼睛，才进门的男人就已经在客厅里点着烟。“今天回来得早，就想着做做饭...”

没等二阶堂开口问，Takeshi就呆呆地自然回答起来。那男人瘫在沙发上，衬衫纽扣解到了胸口，烟雾往里过了肺再自得地吁出来，大爷似地紧盯着Takeshi，看起来就问不出什么。

明暗错落在二阶堂脸上，显得他的五官愈发立体深邃。他不再开口，Takeshi也并不做声。视线在半空汇集，缠绕，相互试探，Takeshi不解。

初识还是他勤工俭学念书的时候，二阶堂到他的大学来参加讲座，Takeshi正是学校的接待人。随即那大企业高管就将他堵得无路可逃，追得Takeshi连睡着了做梦都是四处躲避二阶堂的场面。

他那样寸手无力的大学生，从小长在不美满的环境下，没什么条件和背景，最容易暴露弱点给有权之人。因此没过几件事让他颇为感动之后，就对二阶堂缴械投了降。

说是缺爱也行，无以表达感谢以身相许也罢。总之从交往到毕业三四年过去，也并不后悔。

他是个新来者，初恋、初吻、初夜，Takeshi什么都是第一次。二阶堂尽管把一切都教给了他，甚至不止于感情，可到现在，Takeshi眼中的二阶堂仍是深不可测。

对于二阶堂，他不去猜，也猜不明白。除了相处时候总被高压束缚外，二阶堂给他极大的自由空间。Takeshi并不反感男人的支配欲和占有欲，受不了时喊个停，二阶堂倒也会配合，只是要以其他条件做交换。

这种关系，似乎能归为恋爱，但在P和子音的口里，就成为百分之九十八的包养。有势的上位者和穷大学生，再添上年龄差距，这类接触就总和金钱肉体关系分不开。

Takeshi每回都反驳。

“Takeshi。”

男孩子正在厨房里头出神，一双大手从背后环上了身体，附带一声名字。Takeshi转过头去，满面疑惑，他看见二阶堂的嘴角似扬似平的，好像在憋笑。

“你的菜糊了。”最后他沉住了气，平静地说。

那话成功让Takeshi惊喊出声，他这才闻到蔓延了整个厨房的焦味，拿锅铲翻了两下子，忙关上电。

Takeshi做什么都表现出认真和努力，也总是能收获到一番成果，但好像烹饪，似乎每次都在证明他实在没有天赋。

“管这些有的没的。”二阶堂在这方面总是领会不到他的心意，他挑眉，把Takeshi翻了个身面对自己。

“我就是做出来你也尝不出好坏。”本来今天好不容易要成功了，结果却再次搞砸。男孩正在失败阴影里沮丧，二阶堂这么一说，还让他还生了情绪。

二阶堂啧了一声。“现在都会顶嘴了。”他评价着，“既然你都说我分不出好坏，还在意什么。”他没生气，反而兴致勃勃。

文字游戏玩不过二阶堂，Takeshi倏而抬头，一个“你”还没说出口，就被人钳着下巴吻下来。半小时后Takeshi坐在餐桌旁，还是吃了外卖。

接近十一点，二阶堂从浴室里出来。Takeshi还没洗，却背对他侧躺着，俨然已经快睡熟了。卧室里留一盏夜灯，依稀能在黑暗里辨认出摆设。但饶是无光亮，二阶堂也能熟练地找到Takeshi躺的地方。

他上了床，贴近平稳呼吸声所在的位置。Takeshi先前告知他休息日和P有安排的话还一直在耳边作响，当初刚交往时男孩子面对他还大气都不敢出。

想到这里，二阶堂无声地勾勾嘴角，左手从Takeshi的大腿开始摸上他的腰，往上去抚过胸口，抬起他的脸就俯身吻上了Takeshi的双唇。从一开始就带着几分粗鲁和热情，并不打算浅尝辄止。

Takeshi毫无防备，被舌头顶开牙齿攻入内里，顺着二阶堂的动作从浅眠里回醒过来，皱着眉吸了口气。身后那男人这就开始解他的睡衣纽扣。

意识绵软时阻止的动作不太果断，几乎是半推半就地被扯开裤子侧入的。润滑剂随着抽插发出水声来，肉体碰撞的声音更是让人捂面羞窘。

Takeshi脑子里被二阶堂进入身体的恶劣感受填满，棉质衬衣挂在肩上，欲遮欲掩。男人的唇齿衔住他的耳垂，下身激烈挺入着朝敏感的耳后吐气。Takeshi连半分抵抗也不能有，弱点全都被二阶堂牢牢抓在手里。

“你还没洗，可别睡着了。”近在耳畔的低沉声音，Takeshi闭着眼唇，在身体被贯穿快理智被蒙蔽时丧失了回答的能力。

尽管看不见，但他知道二阶堂定因为他的反应笑得坏极，羞耻感愈发让Takeshi红了脸。

血液在应该平静的时间蓬勃地沸腾着，Takeshi从耳朵红到了脚趾尖，但在浓重夜色里，倒为他隐去些许。可触觉在视觉受阻时更是鲜活的，二阶堂的身体热得要命，连Takeshi自己也烧得快熟透。

二阶堂一面发狠地用力插入，一面还握住了Takeshi昂起的下体，为他上下套弄着，白浊的前液从头部渗出来，湿了男人的手。Takeshi咬住自己的指节，却也抑制不住喉内发出的呻吟。

他舒服极了，却又不敢显露出来，Takeshi从来学不会二阶堂面对性爱那般不加掩饰的坦然。

记不得自己高潮过后二阶堂又折腾了多久才满意，他没戴安全套，灼热的液体全部射进了Takeshi的身体里。

还告诉Takeshi“反正你也要洗澡的”。

说是帮他清理，男孩枕在浴缸沿上，整片白皙的背部连底下接着的半边雪臀都暴露在眼前，谁知道二阶堂就又起了色心，手上的清理目的渐渐就变成了进出抽插。

清楚做过一次后的Takeshi敏感，就越去玩弄能激起快感的地方，Takeshi的轻吟都变了味。

索性做了第二次，让男孩坐在他腿间，双腿大开，一只腿还搭在浴缸边缘，双手都被他擒在身后，除了二阶堂不知满足的那东西没有任何支撑点。如此再看着Takeshi被他刺激得浑身颤抖。

明明是能做爱做一整天的休息日，Takeshi却说要和别人在一处。

男孩子双颊绯红，抬起水润润的眸子看了看二阶堂，像是想到什么有话要说。

“子音和P他们...总说是你包养我...”Takeshi被撞得声音破碎。

包养，这个概念还很新鲜。“那你觉得你一个月值多少钱？”男人笑道，而Takeshi闻言还当真思考起这个可能性来。

“嗯...五千？”比他工作赚的少一点，Takeshi认真回答。

二阶堂笑得更甚，他托着Takeshi的腰将他推到浴缸对面，循着他的敏感点快速撞击。

Takeshi就觉得自己值这点分量，二阶堂实实在在被可爱到了心里。五千，还别说五万，就算是五十万，也实在是跳楼价。

男孩子说完就忘了似的，被抱回床上没多久就睡着了。二阶堂收好吹风机，拥着Takeshi躺下去。睡在弄脏的床单上也不是一次两次。

说到底，性爱的证据，二阶堂自然不在意。


	2. 初(二)

Takeshi抽出一本理论“砖头”来，转头望望透明门廊外的二阶堂，男人仍满脸暴躁地通着电话。他叹了口气。

Takeshi大学毕了业后就直接在学校留了任，现在负责些教务处的事情。那人则是在一小时前把企业公务带到了Takeshi办公室来，一边嫌弃他破事多还不下班一边噼里啪啦地虐待笔记本键盘。

来学校的方式——穿着整套正式西装坐着加长宾利，要多高调有多高调，Takeshi被一个电话喊去门口接人时，却还是大学时代的穷酸学生样，他就差没找个地缝钻进去。

他要来图书馆找些资料，二阶堂就一步不离地也跟来，不能拒接的电话打来，他正在门廊外的小院里颐指气使。从二阶堂极不耐烦的神情来看，Takeshi隔着层玻璃也知道他在恶语相加。

Takeshi是指——“废物一个”、“脑子不好使就滚回去重造”、“再谈不拢直接滚蛋”——这类意思。

外面飘着细疏的雨丝，一场深冬的似有若无的雨。

偶然中男人的视线径直对上他，Takeshi的身体抖了抖，还是被那凶狠表情吓得不轻。他抿着嘴，悄悄背过身去看书，决定一会儿去找图书馆的工作人员借清扫工具，把二阶堂乱丢的烟头扫扫干净。

他需要确认一下要还的资料有无脏污缺页，Takeshi翻了一翻，一封亮色信封从书页里露面。

封面写着“老师亲启”，资料只过了Takeshi这个小辅导老师的手，Takeshi本着认真的心情拆开阅读。

“哈…情书啊。”

后上方传来冷不丁几个字眼，Takeshi打了个颤。

“现在的学生还喜欢这种玩意儿呢。”

他的语气里没有一丝好意，Takeshi似被捉住把柄一般下意识藏起尾巴跳开，躲出那不知何时走到后方的二阶堂五米远。没作回应，慌慌张张地假装找起了书来。

可是很快，身后，准确来说是朝向敌方的臀部位置，就收到了一束不加遮掩的强烈视线。

Takeshi心里一紧，知晓那男人的独占欲又开始作祟，脑子里定是生出些可怕想法，如果纵容他放肆，二阶堂不知道会在这学术光辉罩临的场所干出些什么来。

“…不行！”Takesh瞪瞪他，压低声音拒绝，不允许那点子苗头猖獗起来。

指节磨着下巴的二阶堂笑了一笑，插着西装裤兜跟上Takeshi多少有些乱的步伐，皮鞋跟毫不在意地发出“噔噔”的响声，恶灵一样攫住Takeshi。

他停在哪里找书，二阶堂就在不远处观摩着，跟着跟着还贴上去宣言一声“你是我的”，扰得Takeshi在图书馆内脸红不安。

荧幕上放着电影，Takeshi却已经昏昏欲睡，脑袋小鸡啄米般向前磕，醒来又睡去，反反复复。二阶堂看了一会儿这场面，觉得很有意思。

男人停了敲键盘的动作，拿开膝上的电脑，伸手一揽将Takeshi搂到腿上。动作带倒了搁在他们之间的纸筒，剩下的爆米花撒下地毯去。

男孩子洗过澡了穿着睡衣，松松软软的看起来很好欺负。Takeshi主动伸出双手拥住二阶堂的脖子，埋在他颈窝打了个呵欠。怀里揣着温暖的实体重量，男人心底也跟着沉甸甸的，像是被填满了。

继而伸手去，捏了捏Takeshi臀肉，嘴上小口小口嘬着耳后。

“...太困了，不要。”Takeshi睁不太开眼睛，却还知道拒绝。

二阶堂冷笑了一声，板过他的脸来。“前天说昨天学校有什么重要大会，昨天说参加了大会腿疼，今天说太困，”如猎鹰捕食般的眼神精准尖锐，“你是在找借口搪塞我吧Takeshi？”许久不调教，胆子倒大了不少。

Takeshi迟钝地转了转脑子，发觉确实有这么回事。可他盯着二阶堂，张口还是道：“我没有...”

“你最好没有。”男人不由分说地封住他的嘴，在饱满红润的一双唇上任性个够，力度却不见得强硬，感觉到Takeshi愈来愈笨拙的回应之后，甚至松和了下去，带着些哄人的态度来。

Takeshi很快就失去了意识，二阶堂一松开他下巴上的手，男孩一颗脑袋就倒向他的肩膀。

Kuro在沙发底下哼哧哼哧地嚼完了几粒奶油爆米花，对准男人的脚趾咬了下去。

“死狗起开，少烦我。”二阶堂烦躁地啧了声。伸腿去赶那只讨人厌的小狗。小柴犬却以为主人要同它玩乐，越发兴奋地嗷嗷吠着乱蹦跳。

一只Takeshi从领养所那里抱回来的、烦人的臭狗。二阶堂不知道有多少次想掐死这小玩意。

男人护着Takeshi站起来，横抱着他往卧室走，Kuro还绕着圈跟在脚边，脖子上的铃铛响个不停。

Takeshi那么喜欢，回头做爱也买几个铃铛给他绑上好了。二阶堂想着，把Kuro从卧室门口踢了出去。

“到年底了，二阶堂那家伙很忙吧？是不是老在外面过夜不回去的？”

对于P的连续发问，Takeshi思考了一下子。最近那人经常会把公务带回家做，连带着还要嫌弃他和Kuro吵闹。Takeshi费解，既然这样，在公司完成再回来不就好了。

“是不是还经常喝多？”

这话倒是没错，喝酒到胃穿孔进医院都是有的。

“听说出去过夜应酬出轨的几率会提高噢。”

“我发现你就是见不得Takeshi和二阶堂好。”子音大笑。

“我只是对资本阶级表示鄙夷。”P做了个鬼脸，“万一那家伙就是看中Takeshi不会在乎这一点在外面乱搞怎么办。”

这样一说，似乎自己真的无比愚钝，Takeshi几乎从未多加思虑过有关这方面的事情。二阶堂这号角色，身处在数不清的诱惑里，大约是在外面吃得很开的人物，但Takeshi的大脑里好像缺乏那么一根敏锐的神经。

他不关心二阶堂凌晨两点酩酊大醉的是从哪里回来，也从不多问男人一出差就几天半月是跟谁一起，而关于二阶堂平常打交道的人更是不清不楚。

他不明白自己是过于相信二阶堂了，还是根本就没有在乎这个概念发生。

连精力十足的Kuro都窝在沙发边上睡熟了，时针打过了深夜一点，Takeshi总算想起二阶堂一连两三天没回过家的事实。临走之前不仅什么都没说，连个短信电话也没留过。

接着Takeshi听了一阵子风在窗外的低啸声，意外地有了失眠的前兆。尽管他没准备入睡，像是在习惯性等着谁。

工作了一整天，到这个时间，总该开始困了。Takeshi再看了会搞笑节目，濒临放弃的边缘、打算上床前，玄关传来门开的响动，Takeshi一惊，几乎清醒过来。

二阶堂回来了，满身酒气。Takeshi抱住他外套的时候，还从那之上闻到了更多刺鼻的香水味。

男人一言不发地摔上沙发，多个眼神也未甩给Takeshi，只是不悦地问了句“不睡觉干什么”。他似乎是喝多了，拧着眉头，看上去很是难受不适。

没有嘘寒问暖，也没有亲吻拥抱，像根无情还凶的大木头。

Takeshi瘪了瘪嘴。室内暖气舒服多了，二阶堂解了西装，一张名片类的东西从他贴身衬衫的口袋里掉落下地毯，Takeshi跪下去捡起来。

那上面是手写的联络方式，还附了名字，甚至还有私人住址。是赤裸裸的邀请，引人入室，再明显不过。

递出这张“名片”的时候不知是不是连人也顺便凑到了二阶堂怀里。

那突然就触到了Takeshi哪根莫名其妙的、敏感的神经。

他倏而沉了嘴角，看向二阶堂的眼神里分明带上点“这是什么”的质问味道，Takeshi不开口，却在沉默地索要解释。而男人只瞥了一眼他，撂了声：

“干什么？”似乎并不理解他的意思。

Takeshi被冷冰冰几个字节戳破了满腔酸楚，没有预兆地就将先前P的话当了真，他站起来，把手里名片摔到二阶堂身上，说了句“我去便利店买解酒药”，转身就跑了。

纸片轻飘飘地落至二阶堂胸前，他半撑起身体来看了一眼，皱着眉在手中揉皱。

没出几步路Takeshi就后悔了，逃跑得太仓促，身上只套着单薄的针织衫牛仔裤。回头张望时并没人影追来，于是他心下更加委屈了，干脆想着不如在便利店躲一晚上。

可是像老天都与他作对似的，离公寓最近的24小时商店关了门，他踟蹰着脚步，只好垂着脑袋在寒风里打转，目的意识稀薄。

哪来的面子回去？连雪都飘了起来。

“我说你大晚上的干什么呢？”熟悉的威压性语气，今晚第三句“干什么”。Takeshi抬起头来，二阶堂站在不远处，神情烦躁。

Takeshi被给了个台阶下，天实在冷，他抿抿嘴，在感冒之前赶紧往回走。

凌晨的夜中，沿着回家的道路，Takeshi低头快着步子，经过二阶堂的时候低着头。男人让了他几步，又立马一个伸手拉回了他。

毫无戒心的Takeshi被扯回来，抵在路灯杆上边。他冻得浑身发抖，二阶堂就敞开了他那大衣将人裹住，把Takeshi拥入一个酒气未散的怀抱里。

并不高的温度，却在寒天地冻里无比宜人。Takeshi吸吸鼻子，自觉地往里钻了钻。

“有话说清楚，你在气什么？”

Takeshi抬头去望，橘色的街灯光线下，连二阶堂那般棱角锋利的人都显得意外柔和几分。“我只是想知道那是什么，”Takeshi扯回视线，别扭地看向别处，“...那张纸-”

话没说完，下巴就被强迫抬高。“看着我说话。”他命令。

转而又回答道：“垃圾而已。”他嘴角浮着要笑不笑的微妙弧度，“你也会在乎？”不加掩饰的诘问语调令Takeshi觉得不太舒服。

“我以为你从不过问，从不关心，根本不会在乎我在外面做些什么。”那暗含讥诮的话从二阶堂口里说出，倒让Takeshi眼中滑过惊异，“就算我睡了别人，哪怕我真的包养了谁，我看你都只会‘哦’一声。”

他不问，他也就不说，他们以为不会在意的一直是对方。

“所以...”Takeshi小心翼翼地看上去，“你没有睡了谁吧？”他从重点跑偏，双眸里写着认真。他是真的在质疑二阶堂话里内容。

“那不是废话吗？”二阶堂不满。

“那包养呢？”Takeshi追问。

二阶堂气得笑出来。“白痴吗？”他反问，怀里人有些哆嗦，二阶堂搂紧几分，道：“我只有你。”

于是Takeshi真就“哦”了一声，再没有别的表示。如果二阶堂能提供点证明，那就再好不过了，他想。

“不然你试试，”男人俯身，“看我是不是只对你硬得起来？”

男孩凝着他的眼里泛着轻微水光，耳根红了，染出邀请一般的甜涩感。二阶堂揉了揉他的耳朵，随后手指向后伸入Takeshi的软金发丝中。

男人居高临下地吻住他，同样是冰凉的唇温。

仰起的头抵在路灯上，总是被逼得频繁吞咽，眼皮上有一朵雪花临落融化，传来凉丝丝的触觉。

二阶堂的拇指摁在他喉结位置，产生窒压的感受。

四周无人，只剩下风雪与他们。越是吻，Takeshi心坎上积压的感情就越是浓重，二阶堂不把爱和喜欢挂在嘴边，可Takeshi却在奇妙的关系里体会。越是浓重，越是像雪一般堆叠，越是浓重，越是要折断枝桠。

“我只有你。”

回到家时Takeshi还想了想那几个字，困意早抛在脑后，他从冰箱里拿出之前吃剩的蛋糕来，说是冻饿了。

而二阶堂连酒也冻醒了，灌了几口Takeshi端过来的温水下去，撑着脑袋伸手捏揉男孩的耳垂，看他吃着东西，一时陷入了少有的神游里。

“喂。”男人突然唤了声，看着Takeshi认真地把嘴里蛋糕咽下去，“我问你，要是哪天我进监狱了，你说怎么办？”

二阶堂半挑眉，看起来不像开玩笑。深褐色的瞳膜睁大了些许，Takeshi不知道那是否玩笑：“你做了很坏的事吗？”他问。

“也就假账偷税、贿赂走私什么的吧。”男人轻描淡写地陈述罪状，语气却又皆不在意。

Takeshi觉得听起来挺严重，虽然还没到杀人放火的程度。被这样问到，他几分钟之内也想不出个所以然。“那你好好表现，争取早点出来。”他老实回答到，“你不在的时候我还是可以养得起自己的。”

半严重的气氛下，二阶堂看着他笑了出声。

“你吃吗？”Takeshi把面前的蛋糕往二阶堂的方向推了推，男人摇摇头，Takeshi坚持到，二阶堂仍摇头，说了句“甜得烦人”。

空气僵持了小会儿，Takeshi带着轻微好奇地仔细凝着二阶堂，像在他脸上找寻些什么。二阶堂便也盯着他，眼神在短时间里相交缠。

“看什么？”

二阶堂刚发话，Takeshi不知道是突然动了什么心思，抹了指奶油，伸手就蹭到了男人嘴上去。他本来从不会这样。

暗隐的界限遭到了动摇，二阶堂晲了晲眼，动也不动，男孩倾身过来，用唇替他“擦了干净”，随后他退回原位，蓦然颤着肩膀笑了笑。他好像觉得很有趣。

那像是种挑战。

二阶堂仍单手托着头，长臂一伸揽住腰，直将Takeshi拽近他自身，椅脚也受到力度的牵连，在瓷砖地板上滑出刺耳的声响。二阶堂抬抬眼皮子看对面墙上的钟表，三点一刻。

“你今晚很兴奋是吧？”他侧过角度，做出欲要吻上去的挑逗前戏。

“不太想睡。”不知Takeshi话说出口，是否真的明白这回答的引申意味。而显然，二阶堂基于那字他的回答做出了极独断的猜测，他越靠越近，直到呼吸沾到奶油的余甜气韵，Takeshi的眼中湛满流转的情动矜持。

“呵...今天我可不用去违法犯事。”他道，“你既然这么睡不着觉，那就陪我去床上，折腾到天明。”


End file.
